The present invention relates to bearing assemblies, and more particularly to bearing assemblies for turrets on military vehicles.
Bearing assemblies for applications such as turrets on military vehicles are known and typically include inner and outer rings and a number of rolling elements between the rings. The outer ring is mounted to the vehicle roof, the inner ring is connected with a weapons turret and the rolling elements rotatably support the inner ring within the outer ring. Such an assembly facilitates rotation of the turret during the use of weapons mounted in the turret (e.g., machine guns, mortars, etc.).
One problem with known turret bearing assemblies has resulted from catastrophic events such as the detonation of a mine, improvised explosive device (“IED”), bomb or other explosive weapon beneath the vehicle. The resulting explosion generates a substantial force directed vertically upward against the turret bearing assembly, which often causes a vertical displacement of the inner ring relative to the outer ring. Such relative displacement can damage and/or jam the rolling elements of the bearing, particularly when the bearing assembly is a wire race bearing, thereby inhibiting rotation of the turret and potentially preventing defensive usage of the turret mounted weapons. In extreme circumstances, the magnitude of the energy transmitted to the vehicle may be such as to cause a complete separation of the inner and outer rings, which may result in the ejection of, and injury or death to, an operator within the turret.